


Architecture of Aggression

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Child Abuse, M/M, Peter is my hero is this Fic, Protective Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what to even Title this</p><p>Camden Lahey winds up dating Derek Hale Derek finds out about Camden's abusive father Papa Lahey does not enjoy the results.</p><p>(I suck at summaries and I need to stop give my works metal song titles just give it a read its better than the summary :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I played with ages abit to make every one fit.
> 
> Camden is 17  
> Derek is 17  
> Isaac is 15  
> Scott and Stiles are both 16

Camden Lahey loved three things in life his little brother Isaac his boyfriend Derek Hale and the escape Derek provided from his father. He never expected this though after being beaten by his father Camden ran he ran with no destination in mind until he found himself at Derek's door at 3am in a friday night. 

The door swings open to reveal Peter Hale. Peter is about to make a wise crack when he smells the fear and pain pouring off his nephews boyfriend. "Camden what's wrong?" Peter says pulling the young man inside and closing the door in the light of the living room he sees the bruises Camden looks like he had just gone twelve rounds with mike Tyson. "Who did this?" Peter half growls Camden looks frightened like he is about to bolt so Peter wraps an arm around him protectively "Cam who hurt you." Peter asks gently. Camden says nothing and instead falls against the older mans chest and begins sobbing uncontrollably. Talia swoops into the room. "Peter who is at the door at 3 in the morning? " then she notices the sobbing young man in her brothers arms and rushes over "what happened? " Talia asks "Some one beat him up I don't know who he won't talk." Peter replies "Ma... what's going on" Derek says sleepily from the top of the stairs when he sees Camden he runs over and Camden throws himself in Derek's arms.

"Shh it's ok baby you are safe what happened who did this." Derek asks. Camden looks up into the concerned face of his boyfriend one of the few people he trusts and makes the decision that will change his life. "My dad." He whispers brokenly 

Peter growls at the same time Derek does and would have already been on his way to kill Camden's father if not for a glare from Talia.

"How long has the been going on sweetie." Talia asks gently putting a hand in Camden's shoulder. 

"Since my mother died." Camden whispers.

"Were is Isaac?" Derek ask ready to bolt and grab Cam's younger brother if he is in the house.

"He is safe he is staying the night at Jackson's they were working on a project together. " Camden says his voice still quiet. 

"Camden." Peter says gently and Camden looks up at him. "Do you feel safe at home with your father?" 

"No." Camden says so quietly the werewolf ears barley catch it. 

"Camden you need to report this." Derek says

"I'm scared. He said he'd kill me if I ever told any one." Camden says

Peter is fuming at this point his instincts tellingly him to get kill this false parent t o protect his injured pack mate. "I'd kill him if he came within ten feet of you." Peter growls. 

"Peter." Talia says squeezing here younger brothers shoulder in a calming gesture the younger wolf calms but only slightly.

"Camden do you want me to call the Sheriff?" Talia asks Camden just nods Derek leads Camden to the living room and snuggles up to him on the couch Peter stands by like a bodyguard. Derek looks at his uncle. "Uncle why does this make you so upset?" Derek asks 

"It goes against every instinct for a parent to hurt their pup it's the thing I loathe most in all the world not to mention Camden is your mate which makes him pack." Peter says finally sitting down and pulling both boys into a hug.

A very tired and confused Mrs Whittemore arrives a few minutes later with Isaac. "Talia what's going on?" She asks Talia looks at Isaac and smiles "Isaac why don't you go join your brother in the living room while I talk with Natalie. Isaac nods and eveeverything cliks when he sees his older brother.

"Cam?" Isaac asks rushing over and letting his older brother pull him into his arms "what's going on?" Isaac asks

"I couldn't take it any more Isaac I couldn't let dad hurt us any more." Camden says and pulls Isaac into his chest and propping hus chin ontop of his head. 

"Cam dad will kill us." Isaac whispers terrified. 

"No he won't pup." Peter says "We will protect you." 

Isaac nods and squeezes Peter's hand. The Sheriff arrives later with a representative from CPS In tow.  
Peter moves back to his bodyguard position and Derek gives Camden a reassuring squeeze. 

"Hello Camden I'm Sheriff Stilinski and this is my college Mr Brown with child protective services." The Sheriff says sitting across from them and indicating the tall black man with soft features and a warm smile next to him.

"Why don't you tell me what's been going on at home son." The Sheriff says in gentle tone.

Camden lets out a snort. "My so called father has been kicking the ever living crap out of me for the last year and a half. That's what's going on Sheriff. " Camden replies lifting his shirt and revealing bruises and cigarette burns all across his chest. Camden spends the next hour detailing every act of abuse from being locked in a freezer to being beaten burned emotionally abused as well.

"Do you have any other family you can stay with?" Mr Brown asks.

"No." Camden says.

Mr Brown frowns "Well since you are both still minors im afraid we will have to place you both in foster care but I can't guarantee that you and your brother won't be separated." Brown says sadly.

 

"No fuck that I wont leave Isaac." Camden says pulling his little brother closer.

"I will take them." Peter says. "I will adopt them both I have the financial means I own my own home and im already in the foster care system." Peter says adamantly and Talia and Derek both give Peter a proud look. 

"Well mr. Hale you and I have some paper work to fill out." Brown says with a smile. 

Peter gives both boys a squeeze in the shoukder before following Mr Brown to the kitchen. 

"Will he be a good dad?" Isaac whispers

"Yea I think he will buddy I think he will."


	2. Chapter 2

Camden woke up wrapped im Derek's muscular arms mentally and emotionally drained. Camden snuggled back against his boyfriend humming in contentment as Derek snored quietly behind him. Derek woke a few minutes later with a yawn.

"Morning babe." Camden says rolling over and smuggling his face into Derek's chest. 

"Mornin, how you feeling babe?" Derek asks rubbing his hand up and down Camden's back. Camden shrugs "Drained I guess." Cam kisses Derek's chest. "But I'm happy I'm finally free from my dad." Derek cups Camden's chin and kisses him sweetly. "Peter will take good care of you and your brother and I will always be here if you need me sweetheart. " Camden squeezes Derek tight. "I love you Derek Hale." Derek smiles revealing his adorable bunny teeth. "I love you too Camden Lahey. 

The smell of coffee and frying bacon lures the boys down stairs. Laura and Peter are at the kitchen table talking quietly Isaac is still snoozing on the couch using Derek's older brother Zack as a pillow. Derek quirks a brow at Zack.

"Zack why are you letting Isaac use you as a pillow?" Derek asks Zack looks up and smiles sheepishly.

"I came down for a glass of water last night and found him having a nightmare so I cuddled with him until he fell back asleep. He looks like a puppy Der I didn't have the heart to wake him." Zack explains with a shrug. Camden smiles. "Thanks for looking out for him Zack." Camden says walking over and gently shaking Isaac's shoulder. "Isaac wake up." Isaac grunts at Camden swatting at his arms "Mmm comfy with my werewolf pillow leave me alone." Isaac mutters and Zack snorts. Camden rolls his eyes. "Fine I will wake you when breakfast is ready." Isaac makes an affirmative sounding grunt and snuggles closer to Zack. 

"I swear he is secretly a werepuppy" Zack says with a fond grin. 

"He just snuggly like his brother." Cora says sliding onto the couch next to Zack. "These boys need all the affection they can get." Cora reaches over and ruffles Isaac hair causing the blonde to murmur happily in his sleep. Peter walks in and wraps Camden in a hug. "Did you sleep well pup?" Peter asks

Camden nods "Well I did have a big werewolf teddy bear to snuggle with." Camden says grinning at Derek's grumpy stare.

"Good I see your brother is still sleeping. " Peter looks over at Isaac and smiles to see him comfortably snuggled against his oldest nephew. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Talia calls and Isaac begrudgingly wakes up and wanders over to the table plopping down next to Peter and leaning over against him still half asleep. 

Camden slides Isaac a large cup of coffee witch he drinks down finally waking up. "So today we should get you boys moved in to my place" Peter says between bites of his pancakes. CamCamden nods in agreement "Yea it shouldn't take long for me and Isaac to get our stuff the Sheriff arrested our dad last night right?" Camden asks not wanting to see his father ever again if necessary. 

"That's correct." Peter says "We will head iut after breakfast I haven't been in my loft for a few months so it may need a little cleaning but you boys can each have your own room." Peter says with a smile but Isaac looks a little pale. Camden squeezes his shoulder. "If it's ok can me and Isaac share a room? He has nightmares and doesn't like it if I'm not nearby." Camden asks peter gives him an understanding nod. "You will have to share a bed then until I can get you boys separate beds." Peter explains. "That's fine I usually wind up in Camden's bed any way." Isaac says with a blush Zack pats his shoulder "Don't be embarrassed Isaac Derek slept in my bed most nights until he started dating Camden." Zack says fondly and Derek glares at him. "Don't glare at your brother Derek you were always a cuddly child." Grandma Hale says with a giggle and Derek looks like he wants the floor to swallow him. "Grandmama." Derek groans. 

Camden laughs "it's ok snuggle wolf I think it's sweet." Derek blushes but says nothing Zack shakes his head fondly.

After breakfast they pile into Peter's red Chevy Tahoe and quickly pack up the boys meagre possessions Peter is appalled by how little the boys have and takes them shopping buying them new clothes a laptop for each of them and PlayStation for each of them insisting that teenage boys needed distractions. After the boys were all settled in it was around three in the afternoon and a loud grumble from Isaac's stomach reminds them how hungry they all are they pig out on burgers fries and milkshakes from a local diner and the boys help Peter clean the loft around six the three flop down on the couch.

"I need a nap" Peter says with a yawn. Isaac and Camden nod in agreement each of them claiming one of Peter's thighs as a pillow as they drift off to sleep using their new parent as a pillow Peter smiles down and the two young men fondly before he too drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I'm explaining Isaac being so comfortable around the Hale's as him being a package deal with Camden so he would habe spent alot of time with the hale family along with his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait guys I got wrapped up in other fics and this story was very emotionally taxing on your poor author.

Sunday is spent with Peter taking the boys out to play laser tag which had been a total blast and peter didn't even mind the teens ganging up on him. After laser tag they have lunch in a little Italian restaurant. As they pass a car dealership Peter looks at Camden who is in the back seat with Isaac napping against his shoulder 

"Camden do you have a drivers license?" Peter asks. Camden looks up "Yea I do. Not much need of it being I don't have a car." Camden jokes and Peter looks at him in the reaveiw mirror with a dead serious expression. "We should remedy that." Camden seems to loose the ability to speak for a few moments. "It would be great to have my own car but you have already done so much for us Peter." Camden says with heavy gratitude.

"It would be practical though you gould drive you and Isaac to school in the mornings vist Derek when you like have a little freedom. However I would have to make some rules for you but I think it would good for you to have a car. I'm not trying to buy your love I promise but every teen should have a car I think it teaches responsibility." Peter pauses for a moment thinking about something. "What would be your dream car Camden." 

Camden just stares blanky at Peter for a few moments processing what he just said. "Well you make a fair argument. I guess my dream car would be a Mustang I've always thought they were awesome." Peter nods "Convertible or hard top?" Peter asks. "We live in California convertible of course. Are you being serious right now Peter?" 

Peter smiles wolfishly. "Deadly if you promise to follow my rules get to school on time and keep your grades up I will buy you a Mustang." 

Camden leans forward and kisses Peter on the cheek. "I promise you are awesome Peter."

\---

The next day Peter drops the boys off at school and heads directly to the nearst Ford dealership. 

Peter steps out of his car with Zack in tow and is immediately greeted by a salesman a short chubby fellow with a broad smiles. 

"Good morning sir my name is Ryan what can I do for you today?" The Salesman asks cheerfully. 

"I am in the market for a new Mustang, a convertible preferably. " Peter says with a smile.

"Well you are in luck sir I just got a shipment of the new '99 Mustang's in and lemme tell ya they are gorgeous automobiles!." Ryan leads him to a row of new Mustangs and immediately a red convertible catches Peter's eyes.

"Tell me about the red one." Peter says

"Good eye sir! She is a beast of a machine a 99 Cobra model with a 32-valve 4.6 L V8, now rated at 320 hp at 6000 rpm and 317 lb·ft of torque best car ive got on the lot but well worth her price tag."

Peter and Zack give the car a thorough inspection. "How about a test drive?" Peter says Ryan smiles like the car who got the canary. 

A few hours and $26,000 later Peter left the lot in Camden's new car after securing license plates and insurance it was time to pick the boys up from school Zack followed behind Peter in his Tahoe and the parked outside the school and waited for the boys to emerge.

\---

Camden had a lousy day at school people had been whispering behind his back he had nearly throttled a kid who had shoves Isaac in the hall and the cafeteria food had been aweful today. His mood changed quicky when he saw Peter looking innocent leaning against a brand new mustang twirling the keys around his finger. Camden and Isaac walk over to their new dad both boys ogling the car. "Nice ride Peter." Camden says still ogling. 

"It's yours." Peter says and immediately crushed by Camden's hug. "Camden I want you to take care of it alright. No reckless driving, follow the laws I want you home by 10 every night unless you are at Talia's and you will keep me informed of where you are. Fail to do this and you will loose you car privileges" Peter says sternly and Camden nods enthusiastically. 

"Alright now take your brother for a ride." Peter hands Camden a $50 bill. "For gas." Camden is practically bouncing with excitement. "Thank you Peter this is amazing I don't even have words." Peter hands him the keys and Camden makes a sound Peter can only classify as a happy squeal and climbs in his new car as Isaac slips in the passanger side. The two boys excitedly inspect the interior before Camden starts the car and smiles at the purr of the V8 engine Peter can tell he is in love. "Peter leans over "Have fun and be home in time for dinner." Peter squeezes Camden's shoulder affectionately and steps nack and lets Camden drive off his hair blowing in the breeze from the top being down and Isaac and Camden both giving a triumphant hoot as they pull away stereo blasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camden got a car yay. I know it may seem like peter trying to buy the boys love but he isnt is practical in a sense for Camden to have a car and honestly after what Camden has been through he deserves nice things. Also it was painful for me to pit a character in a for product my grandad worked for Chevrolet for 32 years im biased toward Chevrolet products but a mustang really is one of those teen boys dream cars. Also being the 1999 model was brand new that means this story is set in 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so many feels! I have no idea how believable any of this is I have no idea how the law in this area works but hey it's fiction.
> 
> I absolutely love protective Peter and he is totally the Hero of his fic hope you enjoyed now if you will excuse me im going to go drown my feels with ice cream


End file.
